The New Member of Shikoku
by Maken.Kamui
Summary: A new member of the Shikoku clan is introduced and his name is Taka Tamashii. (A RP I did with my friend, me being Inugami and her being her OC, Taka. Rating may change we don't know yet)
1. Chapter 1

Inugami watched carefully from the back as his lord, Tamazuki, welcomed a new member into the Shikoku Yokai clan. From the looks of it, he isn't too sure what's going through Tamazuki's mind. Why accept another member? Has Tamazuki casted him aside after finally awaking his yokai power? "This is the Shikoku Yokai clan, this shall be your new home." Tamazuki smirked as he extended his hand out towards the large amount of other Yokai's in the clan.

Taka stared at them, giving a gaze as if he were judging them rather than thinking of what will happen to them. The tremendous horde of yokai cheered as Tamazuki introduced the new member, well, all but Inugami who could careless about him. "Now, go and meet some others." Tamazuki said as he patted Taka's shoulder.

Taka nodded as he continued to stare at the group of yokai. Which one should he talk to? Did he even want to talk to any of them? None of them really caught his interest, he didn't even care about anyone he was now working with, if they were strong and able to keep him alive until he does his deed, he didn't really care about what they looked like or how they acted.

Inugami glanced to the side, assuming this was completely pointless to be here in this "ceremony" and could be doing something much more counter productive. Tamazuki obviously didn't care about him anymore so why waste time there with some new member who he liked more? Tamazuki placed a hand on his face and sighed. "Need help?" He asked.

Taka's line of sight moved to Tamazuki. "...I guess." He said, sounding both hesitant and bored. Tamazuki looked around as if looking for someone special. "Well, there's Hari-Onna, Muchi, Inugami.." Tamazuki announced, Inugami perked up at the mention of his name. "And which is who?" Taka questioned. Tamazuki pointed to a woman with barbed like hair, "she is Hari-onna," then he pointed to a man in small sunglasses and wavy long green hair, "Muchi," Tamazuki then scanned the crowd for Inugami. "Inugami is.." Tamazuki murmured as the then saw Inugami. "All the way in the back with the tongue." Inugami narrowed his eyes, ignoring all the snickers from the others and crossed his arms.

Taka looked over at Inugami. Why is he away from the crowd? Is he some sort of outcast? His stare continued, as if he were starting to daydream. Tamazuki extended his arm out to the side then all the other yokai begun to walk away, except Inugami who groaned and lifted himself off the fence he was leaning on and begun to walk towards the two.

Taka continued to stare, his deadpan expression unchanging. So many questions ran through his head about this "Inugami," why doesn't he stick with the rest of the group? He's obviously a yokai, wouldn't he be a part of it? Tamazuki turned away, "well.. If you need anything else, ask Inugami. He should know where everything is and who everyone is by now." He smiled as he walked away. Inugami watched his lord leave then turned his attention to the newcomer.

"So, your name is Inugami, correct?" Taka crossed his arms. Inugami nodded and took a hand out of his right pocket then extended it as a greeting. Taka lacked a reaction, only an almost monotone "Taka Tamashii." Inugami smirked as he put his hand back in his pocket. "Well, welcome to the clan, Tamashii." Taka nodded, "Why aren't you with everyone else?" Inugami shrugged his shoulders, "I... Don't like crowds." Inugami lied. He couldn't say he doesn't like the newcomer, knowing Tamazuki, he would over hear this and scold him for it in the worst way possible.

"I see, I don't either." Taka then thought of things to talk about, might as well get some questions answered, right? "Have you had a past life, Inugami?" Inugami growled curses to himself as he clenched his fists in his pockets. "Hated it.. Every damn human treated me like I was some kind of monster..!" Inugami snarled. Taka's amount of curiosity was already enlarging. "How so?" "They had beat me until I passed out..! I couldn't do anything.. I tried to remain and outcast but that didn't work.. But lord Tamazuki awoken the yokai power within me then I got here," Inugami sucked in a breath in the hopes to calm himself down before he lashed out on someone innocent. "What about you?" He breathed out.

Taka was seemingly unaffected to Inugami's back story. "My past life was nothing special, I was just like every other boy in my village."

"Heh, what I would have gave to have your past life.." Inugami muttered. Taka froze in thought for a few moments, then spoke. "So, are you close to Tamazuki then?" Inugami glanced to the side, "I can't think of him as an ally. If he had kept tormenting me like how he did and nothing had happened, he would have tossed me aside, thinking that was all there was to me. That's the type of guy he is. But I woke up. I do feel hatred, but I'm also grateful. It's only been about four days since it passed, though.. Wouldn't say I'm close to him."

More curiosity. "What are your goals, hm? What do you plan to do in this life?" Inugami took his hands out of his pockets. "I just plan to do whatever Lord Tamazuki says and be loyal to him." Inugami wondered when this conversation would be over. "That sounds stupid to me, but I guess you do what you want..." Taka sighed. Inugami rolled his eyes at this. The newcomer was so nice.. "Anything else?" Inugami asked as he begun to pant.

Taka thought. "Have you encountered a girl named Tama Tamashii yet, by any chance?" Inugami shook his head. "No but judging by her last name I'm going with you two are related."

"Yes, we're related. I wish she never existed, though." Inugami cocked his head to the side. "Nnn? Why's that?" He asked, sounding quite curious about the subject. Taka thought for a moment, then responded. "She just...doesn't deserve to have a longer happier life than I. I worked hard every single day while she sat around and did nothing, yet she gets to live life longer than I, and gets all the things she ever wanted. I had important goals I wanted to fulfill, while she wanted to be treated like a queen and nothing else...! Why did she ever need to have a longer life!? Why did she even ever need one!?"

Inugami smirked at this, so this kid did have something interesting about his past. "So, she's still alive?" He asked. Taka nodded. He didn't actually know, but it hadn't been long since he had last seen her. Inugami chuckled softly as he ruffled Taka's hair. "Well, maybe one day when Lord Tamazuki defeats the Nura clan he'll allow us to kill her.. Perhaps.."

Taka slightly jumped at Inugami's action, but otherwise didn't pay much mind to it. "I don't care what he says, I _will_ kill her once I find her." Inugami looked surprised, he might actually like this guy. "Well, good luck with that, um.. Taka was it?"

"Yes, thank you."

Inugami remained silent, maybe he could show him around and introduce him to new yokai? But during the "ceremony" he didn't seem to care about others.. "So.. Um.. What's your fear type?" Inugami asked. "Fire and grudge-reliant," Taka replied. "Yours?"

"You have two...? So does this guy names Muchi.. I'm grudge-reliant."

"What are Muchi's fear types?"

Inugami thought for a moment, "wind and poison." Inugami replied. "Any other questions?" Inugami asked.

"Mm...well, not right now." Taka unfolded his arms. "Well, alright then." Inugami panted. Inugami thought for a moment before bending down to Taka's height and licked his cheek. Taka jumped in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting that. "WHAT THE HELL-!?"

Inugami smirked as he straightened up. "What?" He asked sounding dumbfounded. "WHY DID YOU-!?" Inugami snickered, "did what?" He asked. Well, this is fun.

"You know what you did!" Taka shouted, "Do you do that often or something!? I mean, what the hell!" Inugami couldn't help but laugh at this. "No, not really." He laughed. "Stop laughing! And don't do that again!" Inugami snickered, "knowing how much it pisses you off, I might do it again when you least expect it," he said. "Don't you dare, you ass..." Taka gave a slight glare. Inugami patted Taka's head. "Someone can't take a joke, hm?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Inugami. How's the new recruit?" Tamazuki asked. Inugami shrugged, "he's alright I suppose." He grumbled, it's too soon to really have an opinion on him since they just met yesterday. "Well... Go and try to befriend him." Tamazuki told him. Inugami forced a smiles and nodded. Oh great.. Now he has to try to befriend this guy..

Taka, meanwhile, was exploring the building he was to stay in from now on. It looked nothing like he would be at in his home village.

Inugami muttered things to himself as he walked around, Tamazuki never specified where he would even be! How the hell was he suppose to befriend someone when he didn't even know where he was? Damn Tamazuki..

Taka thought to himself, "This area is huge, how do you even get around...?" His thoughts were understandable, as it was quite a large structure.

Inugami groaned out, seemingly loud enough to get Yosuzume to actually speak but only to tell him to shut up. "Where the hell is that Taka bastard..?!" Inugami whined.

Taka snapped out of his distracted state when he heard his name. "Huh?"

"That jerk could have told me where he was..." Inugami continued to whine which filled the hall with some whimpers here and there.

Taka then recognized the voice. "Inugami?"

Inugami, being the compete idiot he is, continued to whine and whimper, ignoring Taka's voice as he walked more in hopes to at least run into someone who could tell him where he is.

Not receiving a response, he said it again, louder, "Inugami!"

Inugami stopped dead in his tracks, assuming someone had called his name he hollered back: "What?! Who is it?! Sodemogi, if this is you fuck off this was never funny the last time you tried to blind me!" Inugami growled. Somewhere, where Sodemogi is, majorly face palmed for the dog Yokai's stupidity.

Who the hell was Sodemogi? "I don't even know who that is, Inugami!"

Inugami thought for a brief moment, "Inuhōō?" He asked. Again, just like Sodemogi, Inuhōō is majorly face palming due to his stupidity.

Was he supposed to know these yokai or something? "It's Taka!"

Inugami grinned, finally he somewhat found him! "Where are you?" The brown haired yokai called out.

Taka proceeded and turned at the corner, seeing Inugami. "Oh, there you are..."

"Well, I could have found you myself if you told me.." Inugami muttered.

"I'm aware." Said Taka, giving a sort of "unamused" tone.

Well, might as well start to try to befriend him... How would he start? Apologize for licking him yesterday? ...Nah, he didn't feel sorry for that at all. Inugami thought for a moment, well, might as well go with how some others do.. Inugami extended his right hand and made a very forced like smile. "Want to be... Friends?" He asked.

Taka raised an eyebrow at this. What, was he supposed to say yes? He didn't need any "friends," having friends would hold him back. "Why?"

Inugami remained silent and put his hand back to his side. "Could.. I not befriend you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I need a good reason why you want to be my 'friend'" Taka went back to his normal deadpan face.

Inugami groaned, "Lord Tamazuki told me to befriend you. I'm sure he wouldn't like it if we were enemies.."

Telling Inugami to befriend him? That sounded stupid. "I don't need any friends."

Inugami narrowed his eyes at this. "I don't either but it's Tamazuki's command." He assumed that would have been plain obvious, no one in the clan ever goes against Tamazuki! Well, no ones ever tried to go against him in fear of what would happen..

"Then tell him I said he should just shut up...I'm only here so I have a better chance of living longer."

Inugami looked surprised, well.. Maybe he'd be the first yokai to test what would happen when they piss off Tamazuki.. "Knowing Lord Tamazuki, he'd cut your head off for that or something! You should honestly be more respectful.."

"He's done nothing for me," Taka replied, "Unless he manages to find my sister first, I'm not going to worship him or whatever."

Inugami growled slightly, "he's the clan leader! You should at least do what he says! Despite not even wanting to be here or whatever, you chose to be here, did you not?!" He snapped.

Taka stared at Inugami. "I'll listen to what he says to a certain extent. If he wants me to do something I don't want to do, I'm not doing it."

Inugami sneered then barked, "I don't want to befriend you but I'm doing it! Going against Lord Tamazuki could get you killed!"

"Saying you're friends with someone doesn't always make you actually friends."

Inugami, of course, would never know about what a friend is since everyone would turn on him sooner or later. "...I'm aware of that, but I'm trying to help you!" Inugami begun breathed heavily.

"How is that helping?" Taka raised an eyebrow again.

"Lord Tamazuki almost killed me without giving a second thought just a few days ago before I came into the clan, I'm trying to not get you killed by him!" He clenched his fists tightly, how stubborn can this guy be?

"I know I'll be alive. Until I kill my sister, I know I won't die."

Inugami rolled his eyes and turned away. "Well, suit yourself." He muttered as he begun to walk away.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

Inugami nodded his head.

Well, that seemed kind of pointless. "So, what is the clan doing today?"

Inugami stopped walking and paused, "nothing really.. Everyone's just doing what they would normally do until lord Tamazuki gives them an order.. Basically the usual.."

"What should I do?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know? Ask Yosuzume or something.. Maybe she could help.." Inugami muttered.

"Why don't you just go ask Tamazuki for me, then?"

Inugami rolled his eyes at this, like hell he was going to do something for someone who pissed him off less than five minutes ago! "You can move and speak, can't you? You do it yourself."

Taka blinked. "You can too, what stops you from doing it for me?"

"Why would I do it for you when you can obviously do it yourself with no help?" Inugami crossed his arms.

"I'm looking around right now, I need to know the building I'm going to live in."

Inugami snickered. "Well, you had something to do already, dumbass." He smirked.

Taka thought for a moment. "I meant for when I finish, so I know what to do when I'm done beforehand."

"Well, you can ask him when your done, then."

"I want to know what to do beforehand, like I said."

Inugami groaned. "I'll maybe ask him. You can find out if I did or not later." He laughed slightly. "Now, continue whatever you were doing," he said as he started to walk off again.

"Inugami, why did Tamazuki want you to be 'friends' with me anyways? I've only met you yesterday."

Inugami stopped walking yet again and shrugged, "I guess he just doesn't want others to be enemies and lose focus on what's important... His own goals.."

Taka quieted a snide laugh. He thought to himself, I'm not going to get a stupid 'friend' just to benefit someone else, _if I acquire one, it'd be for my own gain._ "Alright. Now go do what you need to."

Inugami nodded, "as of you." He then walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord Tamazuki.. May I speak with you about the newcomer Taka Tamashii..?" Inugami asked as he peered in through Tamazuki's door. "I'm busy, Inugami." Tamazuki huffed, obviously not caring. "But my lord-" Inugami began. "No, Inugami! Now go!" His lord snarled through the half open door then the door slammed itself loud enough for everyone in the building to hear in the dog yokais face. Inugami winced at the harshness of his lord and sulked into his room.

Taka was almost done exploring the building when he heard a sudden slam. The suddenness of it made him jump slightly, and he looked at the direction where he heard it.

Inugami, of course, being easily pissed off, was already pissed off again. "Dammit, it was important..! What the hell could he even be doing that he couldn't take a minute of his time?!" Inugami growled to himself, most likely making more noise downstairs than Tamazuki did when he slammed the door in his face which just added to Inugami's anger.

Taka went to investigate, eventually reaching his goal, seeing Inugami. All that was going through his mind was "What the hell happened...?"

Inugami, attempting to find the best way to vent out his anger was impossible for him, he would never cry or even admit he would even think about the thought of crying so he ignored the rising tightness in his throat. "Dammit..!" Inugami yelled out, accidentally breaking a cup that was in his room.

In a monotone voice, "Inugami."

Inugami, being to upset to deal with anyone blocked out every single noise except the ones of his own voice.

Taka raised his voice slightly. "Inugami!"

"Damn him, damn Tamazuki..!" Inugami growled, still ignoring everything around him.

"Inugami! What happened!?" What did Taka miss? What did Tamazuki do?

Inugami, still not listening to a single word just begun to grumble things to himself but the only thing someone could comprehend was: "damn him.. Won't even bother to listen to me..?!"

Taka thought of just leaving him be. He's not listening, why bother? Well, despite that, he stayed. "Inugami, shut up and respond to me."

For once, he actually heard him speak. "Go away, Tamashii...! I'm not dealing with you right now!" He growled.

Taka folded his arms. "Stop being an asshole and at least answer me. What happened?"

"It doesn't concern you!" Well, it was about him so it did concern him.

"I said stop being an asshole and answer my damn question."

"I'm not answering you..! Now go away, dammit!" Inugami choked out, sounding like he was on the verge of bursting into tears.

Ugh, this wasn't going to be easy. "You're acting like I just punched you in the damn face, now answer me."

Inugami growled, now being more upset which pushed away any feelings of crying. "If you don't leave me alone, I /will/ punch you in the face!"

Taka scoffed. "Yeah, ok."

Inugami walked away from the broken glass cup, sat down on his own bed and put his face in his hands.

"Look, just answer my question."

Inugami shook his head, "god dammit, go away.. I'm not answering it.."

Taka continued to give a blank stare. "I'm staying in here until you do."

Inugami groaned and laid on his bed. "You'll be standing there forever, idiot.."

"I said I'm staying in here until you tell me, I'm not just going to stand here."

He didn't reply. Maybe if he just didn't speak he'd leave? Along with another stupid tight rising feeling in his throat that kept appearing as he thought of what happened with Tamazuki.

Taka looked around Inugami's room, eventually sitting near his bed as he adjusted the ponytail in his hair.

Inugami hugged his pillow on his bed and got into a ball like position.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I told you I'm not.." He grumbled.

"It's not that hard, Inugami."

"I don't care," he huffed. "I don't want to speak about it.. Is that too much to comprehend?"

Taka sighed. "I don't get why something that's probably stupid is bothering you so much."

"Because you don't care about Lord Tamazuki like I do.. The reason isn't stupid for me since I care about him." He glanced at Taka then back at the wall.

Taka scoffed yet again. "Tch, I see no point in that much caring for any one anymore."

"Even if I told you what was wrong you wouldn't give a shit since it's just another" — he made quotations with his fingers — "stupid thing to you."

"How you're acting about it, it probably is stupid, but that doesn't mean I can't know."

Inugami growled slightly again, "ask Lord Tamazuki about it if your so desperate to know." He muttered.

"And why can't I ask you?"

"I don't want to deal with your annoying attitude of you never caring." Inugami rolled his eyes.

"I'll continue if /you/ don't answer me."

Inugami groaned as he sat up. "Fine... I confronted Lord Tamazuki about the topic of you. He shooed me away like I was nothing and slammed the door right in my face.. Unlike you, who most likely wouldn't care, it hurts to have someone you care for not even want to listen to you for just a moment.." He glanced to the side expecting the other not to even care and brush it off like it was the most stupidest thing in the world.

Taka froze in thought for several moments, not responding.

Inugami laid on his bed again, "told you, you wouldn't care.." He grumbled, voice muffled by the pillow he was holding.

Taka snapped out of his internal daze. "Tch, you really are whiny..." Though, he, in a way, felt bad for Inugami, but why tell him that? If he did, he'd seem selfless in his opinion, and he was anything but.

Inugami laughed slightly, of course he was right about him not caring.

Taka stood up and went towards the door. "I'll go and leave you to cry yourself to sleep."

Inugami scoffed at the remark but would allow himself to once he left and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, Taka snuck out of his room, lit by two small oni-bi. He didn't feel like sleeping, and he had nothing else to do, so why not sneak around? He wasn't thinking about the fact he could get caught, He only thought of the things he could find past midnight there.

Tamazuki leaned against the wall behind Taka, watching his every move. "What do you think your doing?" He asked. Normally everyone would be asleep, even Yosuzume who was more of a night type of girl.

Taka froze. His eyes widened slightly, and his oni-bi vanished quickly away. He refrained from turning back to face the voice.

"I'm waiting.." Tamazuki placed a hand on his face like he normally does.

In a slight panic, Taka tried to quickly walk (or, float, technically) away from Tamazuki.

Tamazuki lifted himself off the wall and begun to follow him. "You should answer my question. It isn't polite to walk away from someone superior to you."

Taka then stopped moving forward, then turned around. "What is it?" The two oni-bi reappeared around Taka, one floating over to Tamazuki to illuminate him, and the other lighting up Taka's deadpan face.

"Nothing, just wondering why you aren't asleep."

"I don't feel like sleeping, that's it."

Tamazuki closed his eyes and smirked, "what? Inugami's cries keep you awake?" He laughed.

Taka, looking seemingly pissed at that comment, raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. I make him cry pretty much everyday, just wondering if his crying kept you up." He put his hand to his side.

"Tch, I'm normally up this late, Inugami has nothing to do with it." Taka slightly furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms.

Tamazuki shrugged, "well, alright. If you say so."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

Tamazuki smirk widened, "well, for now I suppose."

Taka went back to his usual blank face. "Why are you up anyways?"

"Same reason why you are up. Except I normally check on Inugami to see if he's still broken. Quite easy to tell really." He stared at the other yokai.

"Why?" Taka once again raised an eyebrow.

"If he isn't, then he's just useless to me. He won't be able to use his yokai power I awoke. He'd learn to fear his opponent and not hate humans anymore." He sighed.

Taka slightly twitched. "I see. Did you already do such, or?"

Tamazuki nodded.

The oni-bi near Taka started slowly fading away, shining less light onto his face. "What happened with you and Inugami yesterday?"

"I slammed the door in his face after telling him to go away, nothing less." Tamazuki made it sound like Inugami over exaggerated about what had happened.

Taka expected a different story, but didn't comment on it. "I see, alright."

Tamazuki leaned against the wall again. "Did you expect anything else?" He asked.

"No."

Tamazuki stared at the ceiling. "Alright then."

Something about Tamazuki slightly bothered Taka, but it's probably just because he has become his new leader, right?

Tamazuki turned his attention to Taka. "So... How are you and the mutt getting along?" He asked.

Taka scoffed slightly. "He's so annoying, it's hard to get along with him with his stupid whining."

Tamazuki laughed at this. "Well, you can go ahead and hate him. It'd edge him on more which is what I want."

"Tch, alright."

Tamazuki smirked again and held his face like he got punched yet again. "So.. Tell me. Besides Inugami being whiney, what other opinions do you have?"

Taka thought for a bit before replying. "Besides that, I can only say that he's rude and annoying otherwise...as of right now, I mean."

"How is he rude and annoying?" He asked.

"He's just...not my type."

Tamazuki paused for a moment. "Well, I've decided your going to be the one to track Inugami's progress. You know, how often he gets angry toward others."

Taka gave a glare as he jumped slightly. "M-Me!? Why me!? I'm not going to hang around him all day and night!"

"I heard how he sounded around you when you wanted to know what happened. He hardly ever gives into someone, much less someone who pisses him off like you. So, if he shows how angry he gets towards you, your the best choice." Well, Inugami's actually opened up to himself but Tamazuki doesn't really want Inugami to burden him with that.

Taka furrowed his brows, "I'm not getting involved with that crap, I'm staying the hell away from Inugami unless I want him to do something for me."

Tamazuki laughed again. "If you want Inugami to do something for you, you have to gain his trust.. Which is difficult now I'd imagine. Ah, how I loved to see humans beat him to a bloody pulp after he begun to trust them.. Humans are idiots." He smirked again.

Taka slightly twitched again. "I don't need to gain his trust to force him to do something for me, I don't need trust from any one to get what I want."

Tamazuki shrugged. "Well, suit yourself. I was just going to tell you ahead of time.. Now.. Go back into your room and stop wandering." Tamazuki lifted himself off the wall and headed back into his own room.

"And why should I stop? I'm not stealing anything, am I?"

Tamazuki stopped. "I would hope not."

"If I were, I would have been gone by now."

Tamazuki sighed, "well. Do whatever you want then, just don't wake up the others.. I plan on attacking the Nura clan in the morning."

With that, Taka nodded and continued to float along the halls.

Tamazuki then proceeded to go into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Inugami prowled outside Taka's door, why did he have to be in charge of this guy? Inugami, of course, didn't know that Tamazuki had put Taka in charge of him instead but he's just following his orders to keep an eye on the new member of the clan. "Oh for... When's this idiot getting up?" He growled, keeping his voice down.

Taka, still asleep, stayed up through the night before, as he was a more nocturnal yokai. It's not like he can just stay up 24/7, so him sleeping through the day was understandable. For himself, at least.

Inugami made a long, loud whine as he begun to scratch at the others door, "wake up, dammit..." He whimpered.

Taka still stayed asleep.

Inugami continued to whine and claw at the door, why not go in? The thought may never cross his mind. "Wake up..!" He groaned. Yosuzume, down the hall in her room, felt like throwing a book at the dog yokai and scream at him to shut up.

Taka groaned, and started mumbling, still sleeping.

Inugami barked at the door, completely unaware he even barked, continued scratching at the door like nothing happened.

Hearing that suddenly, Taka shot up, "THE-!?"

He continued barking and scratching, beginning to scratch off paint.

Taka breathed heavily. "S-STOP!"

With one last bark, Inugami stopped scratching at the door, sat on his knees in front of the door and whimpered.

After waiting a few seconds, Taka sighed, then laid back down.

Inugami sat there for a good five minutes after that waiting before he groaned and laid on the ground. "I hate this.." He whined.

Taka, still tired, fell back asleep.

What other ways could he get this guy up? Maybe he could go in his room and wake him up? But.. Knowing him, he'd kill him on the spot. Inugami laid there for a moment then lightly scratched on the door again.

Taka didn't hear it. All he could think about was sleeping more, anyways.

Maybe he could get Muchi to wake him up with a gust of wind? ...Nah, that'd kill him or something.. Then Tamazuki would kill the both of them for killing the new member. Inugami stood up and tried the door knob.

The door was unlocked.

Inugami, expecting it to be locked, fell flat on his face when the door opened. "Shit.." He mumbled.

Taka was currently hugging his pillow, getting bloodstains on it from his stomach wound.

Inugami tried not to snicker when he looked up. Well, he got in.. Now how was he suppose to wake him without getting murdered or beaten to death?

Taka hugged it tighter as he inaudibly mumbled.

Hearing this, he stared at Taka and crawled over, giving a stare that would scare a normal person shitless of they ever saw this when they woke up.

Taka stopped mumbling, and continued to be sound asleep.

Inugami decided to crawl over the sleeping yokai, he then questioned why he did this when he was shoved against the wall on his own accord of not wanting to touch him.

Taka rolled to the opposite side, still hugging the pillow.

_Well, good going dumbass, now you can't get off or he'll wake up and murder you.. _Inugami thought.

Still unaware of Inugami, Taka started smiling, apparently dreaming.

Inugami slightly moved closer, trying his hardest not to wake the other up while on the inside he was screaming and thinking of a way to get out or what to do.

Taka, still asleep, started quietly laughing.

He paused for a moment. Did he just... Laugh? Did he know he was there? Was he laughing in his sleep? Or was he laughing at how stupid he is to get in this position?

Taka's laughing started getting a tad bit louder, having a slight "maniacal laughter" tone to it.

Inugami continued to remain still and silent. Should he look over at him? But that'd move the bed and may cause him to wake up.. If he was asleep that is.

After a bit, Taka stopped laughing and smiling, and hugged his pillow even tighter.

_Geez, it's difficult to breathe.._ Inugami slowly, trying to be as steady as possible moved closer to him. _Maybe.. I could climb over him again if I get closer.._

Taka became quiet yet again.

Inugami swallowed the best he can with his breathe caught in his throat. _Well.. I'm stuck here.. Best think of an excuse if he wakes up with me here._. He thought.

Suddenly, Taka shot up awake, looking like he almost had a heart attack.

Inugami on an instant closed his eyes and acted like he was asleep.

After catching his breath, Taka looked around, suddenly noticing Inugami. What the hell!?

Inugami remained still with his eyes closed, breathing slowly.

Taka didn't know how to respond. "...Inugami! Wake the fuck up!"

Inugami felt his heart race as he groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

Taka glared and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why the hell are you sleeping on my bed!? Screw off!"

Inugami sat up. "Oh? So you don't remember last night then?" He questioned, sounding calm but on the inside he was screaming: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?! YOU DUMBASS!

Taka, his mind suddenly in the gutter, blushed heavily. "I stayed up last night looking around the building!"

Inugami snickered. "Well, me being here says else wise." Inugami you are a complete dumbass..

"Don't even damn try, stupid dog! You probably just snuck in!"

Inugami smirked slightly. Should he blame it on Tamazuki? If anything, Tamazuki would give a less harsh punishment or so he assumes. "No such."

Taka was tempted to straight out punch him in the face. "Just shut up and get out of my room!"

Inugami remained silent. "Yeah, okay." He laughed as he climbed off the bed and walked to the door. "Oh, by the way.." Inugami stopped at the door. Might have one last laugh, right? "Last night was fun. Thanks!~" he laughed before he ran out to avoid getting hit with anything he might throw at him.

With that, Taka's blush became even more visible.


End file.
